Sacrifices
by nlightnd
Summary: Tenten sacrifices her love, her all, for Neji. What happens when she, herself becomes caged with no foreseeable escape? Will Neji despise her for giving in to the persuasions of his family? Neji/Ten poss Neji/Ten/? Formerly titled "Bound".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and company; that awesome distinction belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. As usual, I'm not making any kind of financial gain in the writing of this story.

This story will contain violence, language and insinuations (possibly a little citrus, just depends on the reviewers). This is a Neji/Ten story, so if you don't like the pairing please don't read. For now the rating is Teen but may go up in a later chapter due to content. I know there'll be OOCness. That's how I write them, so please don't complain, especially when you've been forewarned. :) Enjoy....

Bound

Chapter 1: The Beginning

A couple sat resting under a tree, their chests heaving from the incredibly intensive day long sparring and training session they'd undertaken.

The girl, wearing her typical pink Chinese styled top with short green pants leaned back against the tree's trunk, sipping from her canteen. She sighed at the heat on this hot summer day. Her chocolate colored eyes slid over to her partner. His appearance appeared calm, relaxed.

"How can you manage to look so cool, so composed, Neji? Aside from the sweat, you look as if you've been sitting the entire time," she exclaimed, perplexed by the Hyuuga's unflappable manner.

"It doesn't matter." He spoke quietly. "You need to train harder so the weather, regardless of heat or cold, won't affect you so."

A delicate eyebrow shot up at his superior tone. "Don't get so high and mighty with me, Hyuuga, Neji!" She smirked as she remarked, "I know how you kept cool. It was your Hakkeshou Kaiten, wasn't it?"

"Hn." So she thought she'd figured it out. Inwardly, Neji smiled at her eager manner and inquisitive mind. That was so like her. Her brilliance and tactics easily outshone more than half the kunoichi's in the village. Her ability with weapons more than made her a match for several of the male shinobi. He attributed her accuracy, intensity and patience to his success as a shinobi. In short, she'd contributed greatly to his abilities, to the man he was today.

Silence fell as the stoic shinobi and talkative weapon's mistress enjoyed their small break. A small breeze blew through the trees and the grass, invisible currents brushing aside leaves and blades of grass. Tenten reached down with her left hand, running her fingers lightly over the dancing blades.

Suddenly she winced as the inside of her left wrist began to throb in pain and heat. Early this morning she'd placed a black leather band around that portion of her pale, ivory-toned skin. She massaged it slightly, wishing the pain would disappear; she was hoping that Neji had overlooked it, yet the hope was futile. Neji noticed everything. He always did. The Hyuuga wasn't a genius and an ANBU captain for nothing. His team's continued existence depended on his instincts and perception, just as she did.

Neji's stoic countenance faltered for a moment as he witnessed her movement, seeing a flash of pain cross her face, rubbing her wrist. What had she done? Had she injured herself during their spar? If so, she should be more cautious as they trained. If she couldn't spar or go on missions, then she was useless.

The second he'd noticed the leather wrap on her skin he'd wanted to question her. The Hyuuga prodigy knew damned well it wasn't to make a foolish fashion statement. Tenten could care less about fashion. Her friend and fellow kunoichi, Yamanaka, Ino, on the other hand, lived for it.

Believing he'd stayed silent long enough in regards to her injury, he asked, "Tenten, did you hurt yourself?" His pale eyes fell to her wrist, where she was still stroking it. He believed that it was subconcious as much as pain. The pattern of her strokes suggested this. He watched as her fingers gently ran across the leather surrounding the skin.

White orbs stared into brown; her eyes appearing guilt-stricken, their direction shifting, refusing to look at him. "It's nothing, Neji. I'll be fine," she insisted.

"Obviously not since it was bothering you as we fought."

She sighed heavily, knowing she couldn't reveal the truth. There was so much he didn't know, didn't understand. Now wasn't the time for explanations. She was forbidden; not just by Hiashi, but by the Hyuuga elders, themselves. It was the elders decree that Neji remain ignorant for the time being. Tenten disagreed with their motive, their action, yet she was forced to comply. Not by any physical means, but purely by her feelings, her heart.

"It's just a little sprain; nothing big," she protested. "The pain will be gone soon enough." Smiling a vibrant smile she said eagerly, "Everything will be fine, I promise." She hated deceiving him, but he couldn't be allowed to find out the path she'd begun to transverse the night previous. He'd despise her and many others, and she couldn't live with that. He couldn't discover her sin, her dance with the devil. But no matter what.....she'd done it all for him.

Tenten had sacrificed everything for him. Her blood, sweat, tears, and most importantly- her love. She recalled with sadness the events that led up to this, to her voluntary imprisonment.

_Flashback..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_Sitting with Sakura, Ino and Hinata at Ichiraku's, Tenten had just finished her ramen when she noticed fear in Hinata's pale eyes. Turning to view the culprit and give them a look worthy of fear itself, she blinked as she saw one of the Hyuuga elder's messengers._

"_Hinata-sama, you and your friend Tenten-san are required for a meeting," the dark haired male respectfully uttered and bowed._

"_What kind of meeting?" Tenten couldn't help but blurt out the first question on her mind. _

"_I'm unaware of the subject matter," he spoke honestly, his posture relaxed._

_Hinata sighed. "Will Neji nii-san be attending?" Her shy voice barely carried to the messenger's ears._

"_No, Hinata-sama, his presence isn't required. He is currently preoccupied with another meeting." The man glanced nervously at his mistress and her friend. "What shall I tell the elders, Hinata-sama?"_

"_We'll be there. What time?" The heiress asked._

"_Immediately," he replied and left._

_Hinata grabbed Tenten's arm, pulling her in the direction of the Hyuuga compound; all the while her anxiety was apparent in every gesture and expression. "We mustn't be late," she whispered._

"_Why, Hinata?" Tenten's previous smile now a thoughtful frown. "I know they can punish you, but what exactly can they do to me? I'm not family, nor will I ever be."_

_Hinata abruptly stopped. Her light eyes swimming in fear, she stuttered, "Y-You d-d-don't mean t-that," she cried out. "The elders are capable of punishing you through Neji nii-san, don't you know? You have no idea of the atrocities they've enacted in the past, and who knows of the future! You have no idea of the pain they'd inflict on him for your recalcitrant behavior!"_

"_Ok, Hinata. I'll be good," she promised. Anything to calm her sweet, sensible friend. Tenten would promise her mostly anything to prevent the female Byakugan user from having a fit right here in the street. That and the thought of Neji being punished for her deeds made her sick. Just knowing the elders cruelty, knowing they'd activate Neji's curse mark and torture him, only increased what spite she felt towards them. It seemed one of Neji's characteristics had finally rubbed off on her. She smiled sweetly at Hinata and offered her hand._

_Hinata took her hand and smiled her thanks._

_Later, as the female duo entered the compound, they were directly escorted before the heiress' father, Hyuuga Hiashi, and the elders. They were seated and the door quietly slid closed behind them._

_The silence was loud, eerie. Everyone wore somber expressions worthy of a funeral. _

_'So...who died?' Tenten wondered and snickered to herself at the pun. Glancing at Hinata, she saw that her friend sat still, her head bowed, respectfully awaiting for the elders to begin._

_Tenten glanced around at the members who made up the Hyuuga elder council, feeling the chill emitting from their icy eyes, their expressions revealing nothing. 'I hope Neji doesn't end up like these emotionally blank bastards!' she thought. It'd be unbearable. They're so pretentious it's sickening, she stated to herself._

_Hinata sat silently at her side, her body trembling slightly, awaiting the purpose of their presence._

"_So, Tenten-san, it's come to our attention that you've been training with Neji-san for some time now, correct," the eldest questioned. His gray hair hanging halfway down his back, the trademark Hyuuga eyes focusing on her, and her relationship with Neji._

"_Hai," she verified, yet curious to the reasoning behind the question._

"_Hiashi-sama has debriefed us regarding your strengths and kunoichi status , conveying the need that no one else will do for this mission."_

_Glaring at the elder, her attention turned towards the head of the clan and she said neutrally, "Arigatou, Hiashi-sama, but what is the mission?"_

_Tenten had a horrible feeling it wouldn't be a good one. She had this powerful feeling in her gut that told her so. Time and time again, she'd learned to trust in it, as she had Neji._

"_Neji will be getting married soon to a young woman of financial means and social status, obviously from our clan, here, in Konoha. We must preserve the bloodline. Despite her status, and the fact that she's Hyuuga, she isn't a kunoichi; she's currently unable to protect herself."_

_Her heart dropped into her stomach. Neji. Married. Her chance for him soon to be extinct. Her best friend gone from her forever. Her chest burned with a stinging ache. One not easily assuaged. Her eyes felt the prick of unshed tears, but she refused to shed them in front of these assholes. 'I refuse to let them see me cry,' she told herself. 'They're not worthy of my tears.'_

"_Just what is it you want, Hyuuga-sama?" _

_She just wished he'd get to the damned point. Tenten wanted nothing more than to leave this place. Without Neji, the compound felt more like a threat than a place of safety. She sighed inwardly while awaiting out the sluggish verbal pace, grating on every last nerve. Hell, she might even be old and gray before the point was revealed. Like Shikamaru always said, 'This was troublesome'. Of course, the genius was usually referring to females. And usually the lazy ass was right._

_His pale eyes glared unflinchingly at her. "It is my wish that you protect her, and that you assist Neji in whatever means seems fit to do so. It will also be your job to watch over Neji. Continue training with him, but only while his affianced is, here, safe within the Hyuuga compound." _

_A spurt of anger prompted her forward, "What if I refuse? Would you recruit someone else? If so, and they agree, what would you do if I interfered?"_

"_Tenten," Hinata cried out in shock. "No one dares to threaten the elders and live."_

"_I could care less, Hina. I want an answer," she threw a glance towards the clan's head who's eyes were narrowed at her rebelliousness. "What would you do if I became disruptive? Would you kill me? I think not," she scoffed, her bravado larger than her brains for the moment._

_His eyes, if possible, seemed to turn harder, colder. "Should you refuse...that's your business. Should someone else accept and you get in their way....you'll suffer as no other, and you won't be alone. Neji will suffer, as well, for your foolish and thoughtless actions."_

_Sighing hard, she knew there was no other choice. She refused to allow Neji to suffer for her petulance. Placing a hand over her chest, she could feel her heart breaking, and said, "If I agree to this then Neji will be left in peace?"_

"_Yes. Will you accept?" Hiashi hoped for his nephew's sake, and for his, that she accepted. It was crucial for her to agree. She was one of the important variables in his plan. She had to accept._

"_If I do what else will I have to do? What kind of control will you exact over me? I refuse to be a slave," she uttered angrily.  
_

_Hiashi smirked. He looked every bit like his nephew at that very instant. This girl was so astute, unlike any other he'd ever met with the exception of his late wife. She was strong and intelligent. She was perfect, as was expected. His plan would succeed and it would be due to her._

"_You would promise yourself to our family- swear to us in blood that you will perform these duties-"_

"_You would receive our acceptance of you, girl. What more is there to know or hope for?" One of the elders spoke up, his eyes frigid._

_Her eyes, a fire burning in response, stared back as she replied, "My apologies, elder. I merely wish to know what I'm getting myself into. Knowledge, training and preparation are the key to the success of any mission, and this one is no different."_

"_Is it really, Tenten?"_

_She turned in shock first towards Hinata, then her father. "What do you mean?" The feeling this question induced didn't bode well. She felt somewhat nauseated while awaiting the answer._

"_They are aware of your feelings for my cousin, Tenten. They know you'd do anything to help him, to protect him." The sadness in Hinata's voice seemed to deepen, "They've known of your love for him for some time, actually. It was just a matter of finding the right time and situation to exploit it."_

_The weapon's mistress momentarily harbored very dark thoughts. She wished she could whip out her scroll and pin every last one of the Hyuuga elders to the wall. The violent thoughts reverberated until she pictured Neji suffering as a consequence; his handsome visage penetrated the anger she felt and quickly the thoughts were dismissed. It couldn't be done, not that she didn't want to try. She thirsted to teach all these bastards just how powerful a female could be when her fury's roused. _

_Their day would come, and she wished for nothing more but to see them roast. Hell, she'd love to be the cause of their pain, their suffering. She would retaliate for herself, for Neji, his father. Anyone who'd been abused or used as a pawn would be the source of her righteous vengeance. But it was nothing more than a wish._

_Tenten turned to Hinata. "Don't worry, Hina. I won't react brashly, and without thought. Although I really want to. They're just making it that much easier for me." She seethed under her breath._

"_What are you talking about, Ten?"_

_Hinata felt uneasy. The smirk across her friend's face reminded her so much of her cousin. It was dangerous and filled with the promise of payback. She ought to know, being the victim of it on several occasions. She swallowed hard, wishing that Naruto could be here. He'd know what to say, although he'd certainly be the one to act impulsively. He'd also disrespect the elders and wouldn't give a damn. That was Naruto. That was the man she loved._

_With a devil-may-care grin stretched wide she stated confidently, "I'll do it." _

_Though her heart was dying, she knew this would be the only way Neji's clan would allow them to keep training together. If this was the only way to stay close to him, then so be it. She'd sacrifice everything for him, even walk the fires of Hell, itself, if it meant saving him. She realized in that moment just how much the Byakugan wielder meant to her; just how far the depths of her love went. Far enough for her to let him go, yet pray he returned. She loved him enough to open his cage, release him, and take his place. That's how much she really and truly loved him._

_Hiashi smiled darkly. "Perfect." Glancing around the room he said, "Everyone but my daughter and Tenten leave. Now," he barked._

_As if connected to a puppeteer's numerous strings, all of the elders rose together and calmly exited the room; the door once again slid shut quietly. _

"_Prepare yourself, Tenten."_

"_Prepare myself for what, Hiashi-sama?" She wondered exactly what he was referring to. She'd never heard of anything like this occurring in the Hyuuga family. The only ceremony she was aware of was the cursed seal, and that she knew she was exempt from, being she wasn't from the Branch family._

"_For the swearing ceremony, of course. Just know there'll be another ceremony later to complete the swearing. It must be done in two parts." _

_Hinata gasped and fought back tears. She hoped Tenten wouldn't hate her for this. Now she knew why her father wanted her to stay. This ceremony, like a few others, required not only the clan head, but a very close blood relative, such as a son or daughter, to complete the blood oath. This was a difficult ceremony to perform, which was why it required two of the Main house family members to perform it._

_Fighting back feelings better left alone, Tenten smiled brightly and breathed, "Well, let's get to it, then."_

_With those words Tenten sealed her fate, and the cage began to descend._

_End flashback..........................................................................................................................................._

Once again silence had fallen and it was driving Tenten crazy. She could tell Neji was distracted, so she did the only other thing she could think of. "What's her name, Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Damn!" She whispered, "I forgot I'm not supposed to know." She shook her head. 'Might as well keep going. The cat's out of the bag now.' She inhaled quickly and smiled brightly. "The girl you're supposed to be marrying soon. Her name- what is it?"

"You know?"

The look of perplexity on his face-priceless. It was rare to see an emotive expression on his face instead of the practiced calm, cool exterior that was usually tightly in place. "Of course, I know. I've known since yesterday." She smiled sadly.

"Yumi. How'd you find out?" Neji couldn't believe his teammate had found out so quickly. Very few outside the clan and the Hokage was aware.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Well, at least she has a pretty name. How I discovered it doesn't matter." A mischievous smirk crossed her face. "The issue with you Hyuuga's, no offense, Neji, is that you all are so prideful and you look alike. A lot of the males in your family could seriously be mistaken for females."

Neji flashed her a rather dirty look for her impertinence. She knew he hated that comparison. It always enraged him to be mistaken for a woman. Male pride was at stake, so what male wouldn't be angry?

"I said, no offense, Neji. Jeez, calm down. I meant nothing by it." She felt a twinge of annoyance. The man definitely needed to get a sense of humor.

"Tenten-san?"

Neji and Tenten glared at the intruder. It was the same messenger that had been sent for her yesterday.

"Yes," she asked.

"I must speak privately with you for a moment." He bowed to Neji, feeling the heaviness of his white gaze. "Neji-sama." The messenger looked uneasy to the young prodigy, his movements shifting, almost like a bird preparing to take flight.

"I'll be back in a minute, Neji."

She immediately joined the messenger and the two began to walk. "Tenten-san, Hiashi-sama sent me to tell you that Neji-sama will be meeting his and Yumi-sama's new bodyguard this afternoon." The messenger's eyes were apologetic. "He wanted you forewarned. He seemed rather certain that Neji-sama would mention it during your training session and didn't want you caught off-guard."

"I appreciate that. Tell Hiashi-sama that I'll handle it. Also, if you don't mind, tell him thank you for me." Chocolate orbs shone with the greatest of sincerity and appreciation. She patted his arm before sending him on his way.

She glanced back at Neji, surprised to see the hostility radiating there. "Neji?" Her teammate looked every inch a jealous, pissed-off male. His eyes narrowed, lips pressed tightly together, his form tense; all signs of meditation and relaxation gone. "What's wrong, Neji?"

Just as quickly as it had appeared, the harsh expression vanished. "It's nothing."

Rejoining him under the tree, she sighed. "Ready to get back to training?"

"Unfortunately, I can't, Tenten. I'm due at the compound very soon."

Curious as to what he'd say, she asked, "What's going on?"

"My future bride and I will be introduced to our new bodyguard, although I don't need one. Hiashi-sama insisted, though," he added reluctantly. Crossing his arms over his chest, he represented a child sulking, angry because he hadn't been allowed to have his way.

"Oh," she answered quietly. "Well, good luck, then. Hope you like......her," she added the last part so softly so he wouldn't discern it. This was so hard on her pretending to be cheerful and supportive; all the while it's killing her. She was smiling so hard that her face felt like it had cracks in it. For the first time in a long time.....her smile hurt. It hurt almost as much as her heart, which beat hollowly in her chest, shards of pain slicing with every beat.

One of his eyebrows rose elegantly, his face questioning, "Her? Tenten, do you know who it is?" He had a sinking feeling. He hoped and prayed that it wasn't someone he knew. More specifically, he hoped it wasn't a special someone he knew, cared for. Everything would be that much more difficult to bear.

"No, no...." she laughed. "I guess I should've added a him in there for good measure. Your new guard could be of either gender orientation. I should've been more specific. Sorry, Neji."

"Hn." Neji knew from the way her eyes avoided his that she knew something she wasn't telling. She'd never been able to look him in the eye and lie convincingly. Besides, he possessed the Byakugan, which enabled him to see through lies. Neji knew he'd derive the truth from her in time. He always did. This time would be no different.

He stood to his feet. "I must go, Tenten, it's time." He turned and walked away, his long, dark hair swinging gently in the breeze.

As she watched him go, she felt something between them change, possibly irrevocably. Things wouldn't be the same between them ever again. He'd never be hers to hold, to love. They would no longer be friends. The closeness, the feelings, the ties between them would sever, falling into a void along with her hopes, her dreams. Everything that happens between them, now and in the future, would have to be impersonal, cold, like his family; like he could be. From this day forward she would have to bear the brunt of his hate, the force of his anger, the hostility in his eyes and knowing he would forever be out of her reach.

And for the first time in a very long time, Tenten lay her head upon her knees and cried, her tears watering the blades of grass beneath her.

Her tears, the sound of her crying, fell on listening ears. A pair of watchful, suspicious eyes observed the emotionally torn kunoichi.

If only, the owner of the eyes pondered. If it was within his ability she'd never cry again. He'd save her from everything, including herself. 'If only,' he wished. Even he knew that wishes were foolish. They never came true, so why wish for something out of his reach, someone that wasn't attainable.

Without a word or noise, the eavesdropper departed, leaving Tenten to her tears and the heartbreak of a love never to be.

A/N: Okay, that's it for chapter one. Chapter two....Neji will discover the identity of his new bodyguard. What will his reaction be? Will he discover the secret behind the leather covering her wrist? What will happen once Neji finds out the type of ceremony that Tenten participated in? The shit will certainly hit the fan next chapter : Dance With the Devil. By the way, I'd like you guys to guess who the unnamed eavesdropper was. Whoever guesses right first gets the next chapter dedicated to them. :) So, let's get to reviewing folks.

Also, I wanted to say that for those of you reading my story "Torn".....I'll be putting out an update later tonight- tomorrow at the latest. I apologize for the length of time between updates. Thanks!

For those of you who might be curious as to the music I listen to as I write, here's a list:

Running Up That Hill by Placebo

Evil Angel, Dance With the Devil, The Diary of Jane (acoustic), Forget It by Breaking Benjamin

Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps by Doris Day

Angel by Massive Attack

Remember Me, To Where You Are by Josh Groban

Broken, Careless Whisper, Waste, Remedy (acoustic) by Seether

Stand My Ground, Pale, Somewhere, What Have You Done Now by Within Temptation

Hear Me, Beautiful Disaster, Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson

Gunboat by Vixtrola

I Wish I Had An Angel by Nightwish

This is just a sample for what I listened to as I wrote and contemplated this story, so far. I know it seems like a lot, but it's really not.


	2. Dance With The Devil

GAL1425HinaTenFan...This chap's dedicated to you as you got the answer right. :)

As for all other questions:

luv4labs: Yes, Neji was a tad bit jealous of the messenger. Not to mention he was curious to his reason for being there and needing to talk to his sparring partner. Don't you just love a little of the little green monster, however overused and cliche'd? Lol...

A/N:

Sorry for the length between updates! No apologies could truly be enough. However if any of you are still reading this...thanks for supporting me; you guys are amazing! :) I appreciate you all! I won't repeat the disclaimer. You guys know that by now my fics contain adult situations and definitely language and violence! So without further ado...

Sacrifices

Chapter 2: Dance With The Devil

"Neji?"

Hinata entered his room and closed the door quietly. Head held confidently high, pale eyes sad. "Is this what you want? Will she make you truly happy?"

She sat down beside him on the end of his bed, her weight barely moving the mattress.

He said nothing, only staring straight ahead, hands clasped firmly together and resting atop his thighs.

Sighing, Hinata frowned. "Neji?"

"It has to be", he answered. His light eyes staring straight ahead he sighed, "I have to believe she can make me so."

Patiently she took a breath. "Why does it have to be so, Neji?"

Once again, her question was met with silence, making her think he was either avoiding it or refusing to address the issue. Frankly, Hinata was worried about the whole situation, and her cousin, and Tenten, too. It could only end in pain, hearts in broken pieces, and she swore to be there for them when it happened, and it was bound to happen. Sooner rather than later.

Bowing, her violet hair falling forward, forming a curtain around her face, she prodded him by repeating his name. There was so much tension in him, in the air. He could only take so much before expending an unpleasant release. Hinata prayed he indulged it in privacy and that herself or Tenten wouldn't be involved, as it was sure to be ugly.

"Neji-niisan?"

"Our lives are about privildge, Hinata." He threw his arms open, gesturing in a wide arc. "When has this ever been about what _we_ wanted?" Eyes flashing angrily he continued. "Hasn't it always been about the clan: what's best for the clan, who's best for the clan, what matches benefit the clan to further their strength? Hasn't it," he barked harshly, his chest rising and falling rapidly, unleashing a massive amount of emotion usually kept buried.

This was unlike Neji. He was usually calm, the center of a storm, at all times, rarely showing any emotion aside from indifference.

She was right in assuming that he'd been bottling his emotions and that he was on his way to bursting. There wasn't much she could say that he wouldn't or couldn't repudiate. Neither was there really anything she could say to smooth the situation, his opinion. Perhaps, for now, she could assuage his emotions, appeal to his pride and calm him in whatever way possible.

"We are born to wealth and privilege, Neji," she began. " We've always known that with it accompanies a multitude of obligations, no matter whether we want them or not. The wealthy suffer in ways the poor will never know, just as they'll suffer in ways we never will."

Hands fidgeting, eyes tearing, her gaze met his. "I feel as you do, Neji nii-san! Neither of us are allowed the reason for our heartbeat, the reason for what joy we feel in our lives. It's unfair, but I've come to see that's how life is, no matter how we struggle...the harder we do so, the worse it becomes."

A gentle, knowing smile crossed her face, illuminating her face in peace. "Yet, that doesn't mean we surrender. We should cling to that which makes us happy and never let go. Come what may...it's all we have," she whispered sagely, rising as she grasped his hands.

Calming himself, Neji glanced at Hinata. "Just for once I'd like to do something completely selfish, something completely unbeneficial to the clan. Just once," his voice dropped away.

Still smiling, she whispered, "Whatever happens in the future, Neji, follow your heart. Promise?"

He nodded and she quickly left the room leaving him in better spirits. His cousin was wise. In her quiet, typical manner, she reminded him of the things worthy of fighting for, and she gave him a concept to hold on to: hope. A thin rope, indeed, but it was there for the grasping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yumi?"

A tall young woman resembling Hinata slightly turned from her window. "Yes?"

"It's time," Hanabi informed her.

They quickly exited the room to join Hinata, her father, the elders and Neji in the main room. It seemed they'd be greeting her and Neji's new bodyguard before attending the final blood sealing ceremony of said bodyguard. She wasn't sure what it entailed but it sounded interesting, as she'd never attended one previously.

Maybe, just maybe she'd learn something new. Maybe this new guard would be something of a male treasure to be indulged in while her future husband was away. The possibilities were endless. Her thoughts meandered back to her parents marriage, unhappy and miserable to the last. She refused to be trapped in the same. She'd do better. She deserved better!

She ran her hands nervously over her red kimono, smoothing away invisible wrinkles, almost as if her movements would smooth away her anxieties as well. Features looking serene, she knelt with her family, next to Neji, awaiting the last of their party.

A servant cleared their throat. "The new guard's here, sir." His tone rang out resonant and clear.

"Admit them," ordered Hiashi.

"Yes, sir!"

With those words the level of apprehension increased, the added heaviness in the atmosphere an unwelcome entity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten found herself outside the mansion, pacing, waiting for the guard to retrieve her. She glanced down at her simple white, fitted shirt, dark brown capri pants and dark brown shoes. She was completely under-dressed for the occasion, she knew. Anxiety pounded every inch of her skin, the heaviness in her stomach swirling, the beginnings of a migraine stirred in her head. What she was about to do...Neji would probably never forgive her. In fact, he'd probably hate her for the rest of her life! But at least she'd be able to see him, be near him. Because of her choice...at least his clan wouldn't interfere with them, their sparring, or just being together. They wouldn't interfere unless she meddled with their plans.

"Come," a voice urged. "Follow me."

Swallowing hard, she exhaled harshly, her stomach churning, hands shaking, she tried to walk confidently through the halls, as they quickly made their way to the ceremonial room.

The guard slid the door open and gestured for her to enter before closing the door behind them.

Hiashi and Hinata smiled slightly in welcome, while the elders stared somberly, their eyes boring into her, cold and piercing.

Neji's breath caught in his throat the moment she entered the room.

No, it couldn't be, he thought vehemently, his heart and mind protesting her presence and what it meant. Why didn't she mention this earlier? Realization struck him. That's why the Hyuuga messenger came for her today. He came bearing a message from his uncle. Her dishonesty and lack of trust angered him. Were all the years they spent together, developing trust amidst missions, useless? Did they mean nothing at all? If so, that would give credence to her secrecy, her lack of trust. This fact cut him, just as much as her standing before them now, preparing to surrender herself voluntarily to be caged, to join him in a life that was inescapable. How could she do this?

Tenten's gaze turned to Neji and his affianced, and it seemed he was greatly displeased; the tic in his jaw, the fury radiating from those pale, icy eyes, the tenseness in his posture spoke volumes. In other words...Neji was absolutely pissed!

His bride-to-be, however, appeared amused, a gentle smile on her lips. She looked like an older version of Hinata with subtle facial differences, but her build, her eyes, were essentially the same. With any luck she'd be somewhat kind, not hateful nor filled with bitterness and spite.

"Neji-sama, Yumi-sama," an elder began, "This is Tenten...your protector. Will you accept her as she has the both of you?"

"I will accept her, her protection, and if she would deem me worthy...her friendship as well."

Tenten stared at Yumi in shock. She'd been prepared for antagonism, hate, not acceptance, and she hadn't prepared herself for the latter that the older girl offered. Maybe this wouldn't be completely excruciating after all. It would be difficult to hate someone who wanted you as their friend, not just a protector. Even more difficult as said girl was going to marry the love of her life. She'd live through this if it killed her. Whatever doesn't kill you...she mused.

"No, I will not accept her."

A spear of pain shot through her. This eventuality was one she'd prepared for. This is what she'd expected of Neji. "Why?"

The younger woman asked, wanting to know in all honestly why he was denying her.

"Your not ready," he replied coldly. "And tell me, why should I trust you with my life when you couldn't trust me to tell me of your new vocation?"

"You'd be angry," she whispered, her head lowered, eyes scouring the floor at her feet, wanting to look anywhere but his angered gaze.

"Why?" He repeated his question.

"Look at me, Tenten," he ordered. "I won't ask you again." His voice firm, a bite of ice prominent in its tone. "Are you afraid," he taunted, knowing it'd set her temper off. She hated to be teased about her courage or her talents

Finding the strength and fire she needed within his words, her head rose sharply, her eyes burning with unspoken passion. "No, I'm not afraid. As for my not divulging my job...my reason was my own and none of your concern. Trusting me, however...you've trusted me since our genin years. If you have a problem with it now it's your problem, not mine.

To say Neji was furious was putting it mildly. His mood black, he wanted to hurt something, break something. One of the few people he'd held as a precious person was standing here, preparing to enslave herself, selling herself to his clan for their own loathsome purposes. Now there was nothing he could do to stop this; instinctively he knew this. How could she do this to him, to herself, to them, cognizant of every dark deed perpetrated against him and others.

"Fine," he hissed. "I accept."

Hinata said a quick, fervent prayer, knowing what was to come next. She knew her father wasn't eagerly anticipating it either, but it had to be done, if only to force the elders to rescind their aggressive behavior. This was the only way, and they'd all agreed, however reluctantly.

"Father..."

Hiashi glanced down at his older daughter with pride. She knew what had to be done and was willing to carry through, regardless of her emotions. She would make a fine leader some day. Of that, he was certain.

Clapping his hands together once, the sound echoing loudly like thunder, Hiashi ordered everyone not participating in the ritual to leave.

"Tenten, if you please," Hiashi gestured for her to kneel at their feet. Glancing at his daughter, they simultaneously performed a series of complicated hand signs, a green glow emitting from underneath her black leather band.

A burning sensation stretched across her forehead, the pain increasing to excruciating levels, her eyes closed tight in pain. Sweat dotted the skin on her face, her head, her arms and hands as she fought back the pain sweeping over her. She clenched her jaw tight, unwilling to cry out, unwilling to let Neji see her pain. She was stronger than this; she had to be. She'd prove herself worthy. She'd prove her strength if it was the last thing she ever did.

Neji watched his teammate writhe in agony, fighting to keep her dignity. She'd never know what this gesture cost her, what it cost him. To see her in such pain, knowing he must remain impassive, unable to save her from her foolishness, no matter the reason she'd chosen this...she must endure, and he must sit observing her pain and perpetuate the agony she suffered in silence.

Suddenly, a green light traced a pattern along the smooth, formerly unblemished flesh of her forehead, leaving behind the etching containing her final imprisonment, the metaphorical and literal door of her cage, closed and sealed tight.

Her heart clenching tightly, Yumi frowned. How could the girl bear this without screaming? It appeared beyond painful, yet not once had she cried out. Had she, herself, known that the ceremony contained something this brutal, she'd never had allowed it to take place, not actively participating anyway.

She reached over to touch Neji's arm, lending her support, suddenly understanding why he hadn't wanted this to occur. She remembered all the stories recounted about his teammate, Tenten, told by Hinata and rarely by Neji, himself.

He cared for her. It wasn't in the things he said, for he was stoic and rarely mentioned her, but it was in what he didn't say. It showed in the slight softening in his eyes, the minute smirk on his lips as he recalled something humorous she said or did, and the way his voice would change, losing its chill, sounding warm and seductive. All just for her.

Yumi gasped as a trickle of blood ran from Tenten's lips, her skin growing increasingly pale, unable to hold back the tremors racking her thin frame, a name slipped uninvited past her lips...

Tenten couldn't bare the tremendous pain anymore. Blood escaped from her lips, flowing down her chin and running down her neck, staining her white shirt, reminiscent of drops of blood atop a freshly fallen snow, corrupting its pristine color.

She whispered his name and her body pitched forward, fallen into a dark sleep. "Ne...ji."

"Neji, carry her to the room beside yours, where she may recover."

Neji nodded his assent and glared at his uncle. Rising, he gathered his unconscious former team mate in his arms and left, worry predominantly in his mind, in his eyes.

"Father, how long will it take her to recover?"

"It should take a couple of days, Hinata."

"But why was hers so violent? Neji's wasn't that bad!"

Hiashi sighed and nodded. "I know, but Neji was a very small boy when he was sealed, not an adult. I'm not certain how her body will handle the final seal, but we'll have to keep careful watch over her. She must survive if my plans are to remain intact."

"What plans, father?" Hinata's curiosity had woken. What could her father be planning that would involve her friend and fellow kunoichi?

"I can't say at this time, Hinata, but be certain when the time comes...you will know all", he replied mysteriously with a hint of a smile.

A/N: Okay...this is it for now. Next chapter will be centered mainly around Neji's reaction after Tenten awakes. Next chapter: Realization...Tenten will begin to see what her choice means in terms of consequences. Hope everyone had a great holiday! Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this update's so late. I actually had a glitch that set me back, along with stupid writer's block. Somehow, I couldn't access the first version of this chapter that I'd started and essentially a scan of it said it was corrupted and couldn't be opened. Damn. So, I'm starting over and hope it won't suffer horribly for it. My notes and thanks will follow at the end, except for me to say this: thanks to all of you who've stuck with me, and this story, so far. You all are amazing! :) Now, on with the show.

Sacrifices

Chapter 3: Realizations

Head pounding excruciatingly, throat aching, scratchy and dry, her body sore and somewhat weak, Tenten struggled to sit up before falling back weakly against her pillows. She lifted a hand to her forehead, feeling the bandage covering her skin, which was throbbing, pulsating with heat..

Her fingers gingerly brushed across the covered mark bearing her sin. The mark of her love. The mark that showed the extent that she'd go to for the one she loved, but it would forever remain unrequited. Some would name her a fool for throwing herself sacrificially into a world that she'd never belong. A world she could glance upon but never touch,would never become an intrinsic part. Once again, the mark of her devotion, her loyalty, a blessing, a bane, a curse. A mark that felt both cold and hot- burning hot from the heat, the passion of her love; cold for the consequences of her actions... Neji's spite and anger.

Soon she would have to face him. She'd have to face his anger, his demanding, questioning eyes. Hopefully, prior to subjecting herself to his tenuous and incensed gaze and presence. His displeasure coupled with a seething temperament regarding their situation, tenuous and palpable.

His anger she could bear, but not his hate. To be the center of the ANBU captain's ill-will and irascibility were things she couldn't tolerate. Her heart would break if he treated her little more than a stranger subjected to his icy, condescending eyes, his irritable clipped tones and prickly personality.

She swallowed hard pondering the first of her decision's consequences, and the outlook didn't appear well in her favor. Currently it seemed as if she'd swallowed a cactus during her unconscious state. Just to have something- anything- to soothe the constant pain. Just to have something to wet her mouth, rid her of the cottony taste prominent in her mouth. She prayed someone would bring her something to drink and soon.

Oh, how she wished for water- anything to quench her parched throat. Once she finally sat up, she realized there was another presence with her. She had already determined its owner from the stillness, the hostility and confusion radiating from it.

Time to face the music, she sighed inwardly, ready or not. Let the pain begin.

"So you're finally awake." His voice cold and angry filled the room, adding to the awkwardness.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw him leaning casually against the door frame, arms crossed, frown firmly in place, although she intuitively knew his posture was deceptive. He was anything but relaxed. If anything he wanted to lull her into a false sense of relaxation, a sense of security. She knew how her partner operated. She should as they'd spent years together; countless hours and days on missions, having ample opportunity to observe each others' habits. This enabled their seamless team work to perform almost flawlessly.

Swallowing hard she reached up again to gingerly touch her aching head. "Yes," she croaked, still wishing for something to soothe her throat.

Tenten flinched upon hearing the scrape of a chair against the hard wood floor. "Good. We have may things to discuss," he stated with an air of finality. No argument. No escape. No distractions.

A tentative knock sounded at the door.

"Enter," Neji ordered angrily, upset at the disturbance.

The door slid open to admit Hinata carrying a pitcher of water and two glasses atop a plain wooden tray. She placed the tray on the bedside table and quickly poured a glass of water, handing it to the Weapons Mistress, who promptly took a small sip who sighed in contentment as the cool liquid flowed smoothly down her irritated throat.

"How are you feeling, Tenten?" Her pale eyes worried, Hinata fidgeted with the ends of her sleeves, suddenly feeling anxious in Neji's presence. More so, the young heiress was concerned about her being under her cousin's angered scrutiny. She was aware of the interrogation about to take place. If she could delay it for a few moments for Tenten, she would.

"Like hell," came her blunt reply. "My head feels like Sakura took a few swings at it, and my body feels like Neji used me for a punching bag. Not to mention my mouth and throat feel like I've been in the desert for a week."

Hinata smiled sweetly. "Well, Tenten, you were unconscious for a whole week." She replied with a shrug.

"What?" She shrieked. How could this happen? Unconscious for a week?

Looking down at her body, uneasily, she wondered who bathed her since she felt clean, no stench at all.

"I bathed you, Tenten, along with a couple of servants," Hinata replied, knowing what was on her friends mind. It didn't take a genius to figure it out as the young woman had glanced down at her clothed figure and examined her hands and arms, her eyes wandering further towards her stomach and below. All a tell-tale sign of her thoughts.

"A week, Hinata? Has it really been a whole week?"

"I'm afraid so, Tenten." Her pale eyes appeared relieved. "We feared the worst at the beginning. After the first couple of nights you stabilized, and we could only wait for your awakening. But it was a week to the day."

A whole week. She'd lost an entire week! A week she'd never be able to get back. There's no telling what she missed, but she knew that Sakura, Ino and Hinata would inform her of everything, including the latest gossip.

"Yes, Tenten, an entire week." Sensing the unspoken, Hinata patiently told her, "Apparently, since you were older than the rest that have received the caged bird seal it was harder on you physically and mentally. Aside from you, no other outside of our clan has received it. The clan members who have were small children; thus, they have no memory of any after effects."

"This I what we've theorized, for now," Neji intruded impatiently. "Hinata, leave us," he ordered brusquely.

Slightly lowering her head and staring at the floor, she quietly agreed, bowing.

A pale and disconcerted weapon's mistress grabbed her arm, halting her exit. "Hold on, Hinata." Brown eyes flashed angrily at his arrogance. "Neji, who the hell do you think you are? Hinata's my friend, and if I want her here...she may stay. If you don't like it, there's the door," she jerked her head towards the exit," and don't let it hit you in the ass on the way out! Jerk," she muttered, her anger coursing fiercely through her body.

Torn between the two Hinata made her excuses and hurriedly left, unwilling to be a pawn between either of them.

Feeling somewhat betrayed and thrown to the lions- or lion- in Neji's case, Tenten steeled herself for what was to come.

"Why?"

"Why what, Neji? You'll have to be a little more specific than that." She answered him with a little smirk designed to push him a little closer to the edge. Not exactly wise given her position and condition.

"Why do it? More importantly, why lie to me?"

No other female could light his blood on fire like Tenten. No other could soothe him quite like she could, either. She was liquid fire and water all in one.

The moment he'd seen her enter the room, his heart dropped. He felt angry, hurt and sad. All because it started with a lie and the situation worsened as she sold herself into his family's keeping. Little more than a slave. She hadn't realized that the moment she caused the elders or Hiashi-sama any displeasure, she would suffer excruciating pain- the same as in the initiation ceremony. He was certain that his team mate was ignorant of the full weight of her decision, the consequences. Even worse, there was nothing he could do to save her from her stupidity, and herself.

"You weren't exactly forthright yourself. When were you going to tell me about your upcoming nuptials, huh? The day of or the day before? You want to talk about honesty and being best friends, then where was your honesty? Why couldn't you confide in me?"

"As for why I didn't reveal my role in this was that I was ordered by your uncle and the elders to keep quiet. If I'd spoken of it then we both would've suffered. You're my best friend." Her brown eyes softened and she sighed. "I would do anything to protect my partner and best friend, wouldn't you?"

Her explanation didn't squelch his anger, irritation and curiosity. There had to be something else besides friendship fueling her reasoning. He never would've imagined her submitting to a position akin to slavery.

Displeasure could cause debilitating pain, even harsher punishments waited behind secreted doors of an activated caged bird seal. He had to ensure that her temper remained reigned in and that her actions were beyond reproach. Nothing to gain the attention or censure from the Hyuuga elders. Their cruelty was unmatched, aside from Ibiki. That man was the very definition of sadism and cruelty. When he had a reason, that is.

"Tenten, I was going to inform you in the next few days. I had no knowledge of it until about three days prior. Honestly, I wasn't sure how to break the news." Despite his fury, his lips turned up at the corners a little bit, halfheartedly. "You know I've never been the type to discuss emotions. They bring nothing but trouble and cause a chaotic heart. Those are liabilities we can not afford on missions. You know that as well as I."

"I know, Neji. I'm not ignorant, you know. There are so many things to adjust to, but I have my reasons. One of them being the promise I swore to long ago."

Eyes narrowed slightly, his head tilted, he asked, "Promise? What promise?"

"To watch your back. I swore that whatever happened I'd always protect you, be your eyes for the places you can't see. Come what may...that's what I promised, and this," she said calmly, pointing to her head, "is an extension of that promise whether you like it or not."

Leaning forward, his opal eyes piercing, as he stared unblinkingly at her. "There's something you're not telling, Ten, but I WILL find out what secret you're hiding."

With that, he stood quickly, turning on his heel and left the room, leaving Tenten with a swirling cacophony of thoughts.

She couldn't let him discover the true reason for her devotion, her epicenter's secret. He would certainly disapprove without a doubt. More than likely, he'd make her life hell. For she knew long ago that the handsome Hyuuga prodigy bore no romantic notions towards her. Never had, never would. He was solely driven in his training and missions. Beyond that, and some rather intellectual discussions, he felt nothing towards her but friendship. The truth stung, but it was better to walk into it with all the cards on the table, knowing exactly where you stood.

Tenten stared longingly at the empty chair, the void Neji left growing larger, heavier. "I know you don't understand my justification for this, but one day you will, but by then...it'll be too late." Her head relaxing back into the pillows, the cushions a welcome comfort she whispered, "If only you felt the same."

If he realized her intentions, her feelings, it'd all be over. Everything she fought for, bled for would be gone. All because he told her long ago that he wouldn't work with a sparring partner who bore romantic notions and feelings towards him. It made them weak; caused them to make simple mistakes that could get them - or him- killed.

Taking a drink of water, she closed her eyes, took a few steadying breaths and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

-X-

"Tenten?"

Hearing a voice calling her, she struggled through the fog, her eyelids heavy, her body not ready to wake. The voice repeated her name several times. Finally, she blinked and forced her eyes to open, surprised to see her most recent visitor.

"Hiashi-sama."

Throwing back her covers and attempting to stand, the Hyuuga clan leader urged her to stay in bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Validating reports that your condition had improved." His eyes soft and twinkling turned serious. "It's time we discuss things in detail, Tenten."

She nodded resolutely. "I was waiting for this," she murmured. Abruptly her countenance brightened, yet it was obvious that the attempt was false for her smile didn't reach her eyes. Her voice didn't sound as spirited as usual.

"Okay, Hiashi-sama, where do we start?"

He began with her duties in regards to Yumi's and Neji's protection. "Obviously, Neji won't need you much in that regard, but Yumi will. As long as your presence isn't required for a mission, you will live here and you will escort Yumi wherever she needs to go, and that includes family functions."

The Weapons Mistress nodded, carefully absorbing everything he said. "What about Neji? Do I still spar with him?"

"Yes. He has specifically informed me that training with him is mandatory. I am in agreement. I believe that due to your patience and abilities my nephew has improved over the years. I know it couldn't have been easy, " he chuckled lowly, folding his hands in his lap.

She nodded her head and agreed. "Not really. At first, it was difficult. He keeps people at arms length- and for a reason. It took me some time and effort to discover that, though, but after I did...I learned more about him than I thought possible, being a new acquaintance and all. He's been through so much.

Her eyes met Hiashi's.

"Yes, he has, Tenten. Thank you for everything you've done. You and that Uzumaki boy have changed him in so many ways. For that alone, I can never repay what you've done." He smiled, appearing very handsome despite being somewhat older. His visage a look into the future, foretelling what Neji would probably look like in the future.

Tenten's senses propelled by curiosity could feel there was another reason for his visit. That there was a very important matter at hand. One that maybe he was uncertain how to breech, discuss. She wondered if it had anything to do with her gender. Some males had trouble talking to females regardless their age, or importance.

"Hiashi-sama, whatever you've come to say, just say it. I think that would be best." She stated simply, folding her hands in her lap, hoping he'd distract her from her physical discomfort; knowing when he left she'd be overwhelmed by her memories of the prior week. Memories she'd be forced to fight. Memories and feelings from the past and present that would have to be ignored and fought, though her heart screamed, protested under the weighted, emotional constraints of this thought.

Her attention shifted back to Neji's uncle as his breathing called her back from thoughts she wished would disappear.

Hiashi inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Now, on to more important matters."

A/N: That's it guys. I apologize for the length wait between chapters. I'll do my best to do better. I'd like to thank everyone for reading, but I'd like to thank the following for reading/reviewing:

Yuffie's Ninja Insanity

Mitzzi

minirukia

DarkAnonymous324


End file.
